


Your Body is Beautiful

by 2lulah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Sorry Not Sorry, chubby!marco, domestic AU, oooopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lulah/pseuds/2lulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Mouse, Chubby!Marco x Jean smut. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body is Beautiful

_“Ughhhhh,”_ Marco groaned as he stared at himself in the reflection of the mirror. His lower lip was forced forward in a pout as his hands grabbed at his stomach. “I hate the off-season.” He whimpered as he pinched and pulled at each roll he had developed during the winter. 

Jean sauntered up behind him, his arms snaking around his waist as he rested his head on Marco’s shoulder. “What’re ya whining about, ‘Princess’?” Jean teased as his lips met his jaw underneath Marco’s ear. 

Marco turned in Jean’s arms, a hand moving up to touch his cheek, “I hate how fat I get during the off-season.” Jean scoffed, and moved his hands to hold Marco’s love handles. 

“Really,” He questioned. “I’m surprised. I didn’t think you were insecure about this.” He said, leaning up a little to press his lips to his, holding the kiss firmly. 

Marco frowned as he pulled away, “…Jean, do you not like it?” 

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?” Jean snarked; as began to snicker, a hand moved to cover his mouth.

“W-What? Jean, please don’t laugh at me!” Marco began to jab at his side with four fingers. “I’m serious. Jean, do you not find me attractive when I get heavy?” 

Jean stopped cold, and glared at him as if he had claimed the earth was flat. “You really can be quite stupid.” 

And before Marco could retort, he found himself pushed down on the bed, his arms pinned above his head.

“Marco Bodt, I love you no matter what,” he began. “But nothing turns me on more than you just like this, in the middle of winter without the six pack (Though mind you, that too, is fucking hot as hell), and a little tiny bit of tub.” He whispered into his ear, his hot breath encasing the shell, causing Marco to shudder. 

Jean’s teeth began to nip and tug at Marco’s ear, a soft mewling noise emitted from his throat. 

_“J-Jean-Ah!”_ He yelped when Jean had slowly ground his hips down into his lower abdomen, Marco’s chub moving along with Jean’s rocking, the tip of where Marco’s cock was placed being taunted by the little pressure of Jean’s hips.

“S-Shit, Marco.” He shuddered into his ear as he did it again, and once more. He pressed his lips to Marco’s licking softly into Marco’s mouth, and when he was given access, he took advantage of him, lapping lightly at the roof of Marco’s mouth. 

Marco was now quite aroused and he tried to hook his leg around to flip them, but Jean had other ideas in mind. 

“No.” He scolded harshly, his hand running down his stomach, dipping just under Marco’s sweatpants, but not far enough.

Marco’s hips bucked up desperately, a loud keening cry falling from his lips. “Jean, _d-don’t tease me, please._ ” He begged softly. 

Jean’s smirk grew and he shook his head no. “I’m going to show you how much I love your body, Marco.” He whispered against his lips, tugging at Marco’s lower lip with his teeth.

It began sweet, with gentle kisses across his lips and cheeks. Marco squirmed uncomfortably at the innocent touches, wanting to be pleased instead. “Ah ah ahh~”, Jean scolded, tsking as his lips met Marco’s dirtied neck. There were plenty of purple and pink bite marks from nights previous, but Jean still felt the canvas wasn’t complete. He gently nibbled before finding a clean section to grab with his mouth, sucking harshly until Marco’s hips forced upwards. Jean grinned, and began to kiss down Marco’s chest. It was soft, and pleasant, and much more sensitive the feather-light touches from his fingers and lips. 

Marco panted desperately, his cock completely strained in the fabric of his sweatpants, glad at least that there was some room for it to breathe. As Jean’s lips wrapped around a nipple, Marco began to curse under his breath, his hips rolling up against Jean’s upper thighs. Jean’s breath hitched at the feeling, and made the cold air quickly envelop Marco’s nipple. 

“Jean, Jean! P-please stop teasing me” 

Jean only clicked his tongue at him, shaking his head no. Kissing down Marco’s sternum, he finally reached the protruding stomach. His hands began to feel, his fingers brushing over the very faint stretch marks on the lower part of his abdomen, making Marco quake in desperation and sheepishness. 

Marco covered his face in embarrassment, his cheeks and all the way to the tips of his ears covered in a scarlet blush. Marco then heard a voice,

“Marco, look at me.”

And he did. He lifted his hands away and looked at his boyfriend’s face. 

“It doesn’t matter how heavy you are, or how thin. It doesn’t matter whether half of your face is missing or if you have a perfect complexion. Marco Bodt, I love you. I find you attractive in every way. And you don’t ever have to worry about how you look, because everyone finds you beautiful.”

“Jean,” He spoke in a soft awe. 

Jean smiled and kissed his stomach again, instantly reminding Marco of the full arousal tucked away in his pants. Jean continued to peck and brush his hands over his skin, moving lower down his abdomen until he reached the top of Marco’s pants. He had a hand pressed against his inner thigh right up against his groin, making Marco buck desperately against him. 

“Jean, please-,” 

Marco was at his wits end, if Jean didn’t actually do something he was gonna-

A quick squeak and happy groan escaped Marco’s lips as he found himself on all fours, his pants and boxers happily discarded. Jean rubbed his hands back and forth against Marco’s back, moving down his sides to touch his stomach, before moving back up. Marco pushed his hips back and up, trying to coax Jean into doing something. 

Jean moved his hands down across Marco’s ass, spreading the cheeks before letting them move right back to their position. “Babe, can you reach the lube?” He whispered against his spine, kissing it ever so lightly. As Marco fumbled around for the lubricant, Jean worked off his pants, and threw them in the direction of Marco’s clothes. Now with lube in hand, he began to spread some across his fingers. Making sure it wasn’t too cold, he began to prepare Marco.

At about 2 fingers, Marco had been pushing his hips back and jerking forward wantonly. Moaning and whimpering for Jean to just hurry up and fuck him-

Finally when Jean thought Marco was ready, he lubricated his cock, getting a little carried away with his own prepping, and then sheathed himself in. Marco clutched at the bed posts, his knuckles turning white. Jean leaned over him, his hips rocking against his backside, all while his hands began to touch and rub Marco’s stomach. Marco groaned uncomfortably, nodding his head as in indicator for him to move. 

Jean’s hips began to smack against Marco’s backside, a gruesome slick slap echoing heavy in the air as Jean’s hands held Marco’s love handles tightly, using them to slightly pull him back as he threw his hips forward. Marco tossed his head down and yelped, “Oh, god, Jean, t-there-,”

Soon they began to reach their breaking points, Marco with his hand pumping his cock as he let himself finally gain the climax he so desperately needed. The feeling of his stomach moving forward and backward as Jean yanked on his hips made him shiver in shame, and decided tucking his face into the pillow was a smart idea as Jean tried to finish himself off.

Finally, Jean’s hips began to stutter and thrust incoherently of any sort of time. A soft squeeze to Marco’s hips, and final jerk caused him to orgasm, his hips deciding to ride out his orgasm just a little, and Jean plopped down next to Marco.

Marco shivered and turned to face him, nuzzling his face into his chest.  
“I love you, Jean.”

“I love you, your body, and everything about you.”

**Bang, Bang, Bang.**

“Jean you fucking sap are you done fucking your boyfriend? We’d like to be able to actually sleep, thanks.”

“Fuck you too, Jaeger!”


End file.
